


Lost and Insecure, You Found Me

by tomlintea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cute, Depression, Fluff, Gay, LATER, Love, M/M, Sad Louis, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, To Feedback, Triggers, depressed!louis, larry - Freeform, larry smut, sappy probably, savior!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintea/pseuds/tomlintea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was confused, and Harry was the only thing that made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt so lonely that it makes your chest hurt? That it feels like there’s a gaping hole in your chest? Sure you have friends, but where are they now? Always forgotten, and never wanted. It’s so hard knowing that you’re not someone’s first option, or second, or third. Is something wrong with me? I don’t know at this point. I’ve had so many backs turned to me, so many lives I’ve been thrown out of. I can help but wonder, what’s wrong with me.

Right now, I sit alone in my flat and I wonder if it’s even worth it to live anymore. Sure I know I’d be missed by my parents, and Zayn, but they’d just get over it, wouldn’t they? I mean if they loved me so much why aren’t they here right now? Why aren’t they calling or texting me asking me how I am or how I feel? I think it’s time. My life is so empty and meaningless. I’m a school teacher for fuck’s sake. I can be replaced by anyone who has a measly degree. 

I’ve thought about this before you see. My uncle Tom died three years ago of cancer. Everybody was really upset and mourned his death for all of a week. Then, their lives went on and nobody really talked about him again, and everyone was back to normal. Do you see how meaningless and replaceable someone is? I might as well be replace right n- knock knock. Who in god’s name is knocking at my door 1 in the morning. Annoyed, I go to the door and open it with an exasperated sigh expecting a high Zayn to greet me asking for god knows what. I’m surprised to see it’s not Zayn, but some (insanely gorgeous) guy I've never seen before. 

 

“Er, hey mate, you okay? You know it’s 1 in the morning right?”

 

“Yeah, m’ really sorry to bother you mate but m’ names Harry, I just moved in next door, and my heater’s just broke so it’s insanely chilly. I was just wondering if you knew the landlord’s number I’ve seemed to’ve misplaced it.”

 

Okay so wow. First of all, why didn’t I know that someone was moving in next door. Second of all, why does his this stranger's, or Harry’s rather, calming green eyes make me feel like I want to live 100 more years. 

**************************************************************************************

I let Harry come in while I searched for the landlord’s number that I’d written down years ago somewhere. When I finally found it, Harry called the landlord several times, but no answer. I insisted that he stayed here the night. Usually I wouldn’t let a stranger stay the night but it’s just something in his green eyes that make me so trusting towards him.

 

“Erm, just make yourself at home. You can flick on the telly if you’d like.”

 

“Cheers mate thanks. Is this your guitar?”

 

“No, it’s my friend Zayn’s I’m afraid. I don’t play.”

 

“Do you mind if I play a little.”

 

“Sure, go for it.”

 

He began to play Blackbird on my couch as my heart simultaneously began to melt beside him. Where did this boy come from, and why did he come to me? 

 

 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

 

As the song came to a close I began to cry. I don’t know why, or when I started crying but I do know that Harry is currently moving closer to me. He embraces me in a warm hug, which I would reject from anyone else, but this stranger is just feels so safe. Ironic I know, but it’s almost as if were created as one but broke apart somewhere and are now being joined back together. Physically and emotionally. He begins to tell me that it’s alright and he offers his silence as I cry on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. As my emotions become controllable, I begin to explain myself.

 

“I’m so sorry, you probably think I’m mental right now but, it’s just that when you sang that song it moved me. I’m in a dark place right now and that song you just played gave me a sense of hope and it was just what I needed to hear right now. So, thank you, and I’m sorry?”

 

He stayed silent and I began to worry if I just scared away the one thing that has given me so much hope. He continues to just hold me and let me cry away the few tears left in my eyes. He finally speaks up and says, 

 

“ Do you know what I first thought of you when I saw you a week ago when I was moving in? Well, you were coming home from work i'm assuming, and I couldn’t help but notice a dull spark. A dull spark that I wanted to ignite.”

 

I don’t know how to respond to that. For the first time I feel wanted. I feel that maybe, just maybe life won’t be so lonely anymore. I feel so overwhelmed that I start crying again. He holds me closer and I cry until we both drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, smut.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and began to follow the source. I then saw Harry standing over the stove, slaving away. He was so gorgeous standing there with his hair, sleep ruffled, and shirtless torso. 

“Hey Harry what are you doing?”

“Oh, m’ just making breakfast I hope you don’t mind I was just trying to repay the favor of letting me stay here. I called the landlord and he said that they’ll fix my heater by tomorrow.”

I suddenly feel sad that he’s leaving soon. I’ve know him for less than 24 hours and he has already got me hooked. I don’t know whether it’s his liquid gold voice, his comforting embrace, or those green eyes that I can’t seem to get out of my head.

“Oh….that’s great. Feel free to stay as long as you’d like and thank you for breakfast.”

I offer him a small smile, as I sit on a barstool next to my kitchen island. He hands me a mug of tea and says, 

“I don’t know how you like your tea so I just put a little milk in it if that’s alright?”

Perfect

“Yeah that’s perfect actually, just how I like it.”

“Hmm, I guess I know you better than I thought.” 

He winks as I smile and sip my tea. This boy is truly unbelievable. He moves to sit next to me as he sets out our plates filled with eggs and bacon. Oh wow that smells delicious. We eat in silence until we’ve both cleared our plates. There is so much tension I can almost smell it. 

“Can I be frank?” Harry says suddenly.

“Erm, yeah, go for it.”

“Okay so, I don’t know about you but, I feel this weird connection with you. I actually don’t think weird describes it. It’s just that I feel like I’ve know you for ages and that I’d do anything for you. It’s absolutely bonkers! I don’t know why I feel so strongly, I don’t even know your last name! I only know your first name because the landlord said that my neighbor’s name was Louis! I just feel like I want to spend more time with you and become a part of you life. I know this crazy considering we just met a mere 10 hours ago, but I had to get it off my chest. I really hope you feel the same way or else I’d be terribly heartbroken.”

I don’t know how to feel. I don’t know what to say. Next, I do the only thing logical. I kiss him. He immediately responds, and our mouths fit together perfectly. Our tongues move in sync, neither being dominated nor dominating. Things become really heated and I start to lose my breath. We break apart only for me to say, “Bedroom.”

We start making out again as we fumble our way to my bedroom. I slam him against the wall as I pour out all of my emotions into the kiss. I think he got the message because he starts taking our clothes off until we were both down to our boxers. There was then a sudden mood change as he led me to the bed and laid me down softly. The kissing then became more slow and passionate. For the first time in forever, I feel meaningful. Harry’s kisses and touches gives me a purpose in life, they make me feel alive. It’s almost hard to believe less than 24 hours ago I didn’t want to be alive. He then started kissing down my body like he was trying to memorize and savor every last inch. He finally got to my boxers and he looked up and said, 

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

He pulled down my boxers and started to kiss his way down my length. He butterflied kisses on the underside of my length until he reached the tip. He kissed the tip and then began to suck it. I grabbed his curls and massaged his scalp, silently asking for more. 

“Harry please, need you.”

He then complied to my wish as he took my whole length into his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth. 

“Oh Harry yes, please more, more. Uhh, gonna come babe.”

He then pulled off with an audible pop, much to my dismay, and began to kiss his way back up to my lips. He than whispered in my ear, 

“I want to make you feel so good, do you want me to fuck you?”

A mixture of pure desperation and lust led me to gasp out a “Yes please Harry.”, and he began to look in my drawer for the condoms and lube. Once he found what he was looking for, he coated three fingers in lube. 

“Tell me if it’s too much okay?”

I let out a desperate cry as he began to circle my rim and finally pressed the first finger. It felt so good, and so full. 

“Can’t wait to make love to you.“

After a while of him moving his one finger in and out, he added another.

“Yes babe feels so good,”

He began to scissor his fingers to get me nice and ready for him. From what I could see from the bulge in his boxers, he looked quite well endowed, so I was going to need all of the prep I could get. He then hit my sweet spot and I began to moan really loud,

“Yes Harry, right there, YES!”

I can’t take it anymore, I need him so bad right now.

“Please Harry, I’m ready now”

“Anything for you babe,”

He then removed his boxers to expose his red, leaking cock. Boy was I right when I said he was well endowed. He put a condom and began coating his length in lube. 

“Okay babe, tell me if it hurts or if it’s too much.”

I moaned a reply as he slid into me. I felt so full, so complete. We fit together perfectly. He stayed fully inside of me until I adjusted to him.

“Go Harry”

That was all he needed to start slowing rocking into me. 

“God Louis, you feel so good, so perfect.”

He slowing continued to grind his hips into mine. It was odd, even though I was so desperate, this was all I needed. All I wanted. I felt so much emotion and lust in each movement of his hips. I felt so loved and needed. With all of this emotion, I suddenly came, untouched as I moaned. Almost immediately after, Harry came too with a cry of “Louis!”. We stayed like that for a while until we both came down. He eventually pulled out and laid beside me. He engulfed me in his broad frame and I felt a bit of nostalgia from last night. His comforting arms around me, offering his silence to my thoughts. I turned around in his embraced and looked into his green eyes, and said, 

“Harry, I feel the exact same way. I feel like you were brought to me by a higher being to save me. Did you know before you knocked on my door, I was going to end it, end my life Harry! I can’t even imagine ending it now that I have you. I feel the same connection you do. It’s almost as if we belong together and that I was missing a part of me until I met you. You’re right it feels really weird saying this considering we’ve just met. It really is a strange spiritual connection, eh? Just thank you for everything.”

He kissed me again and held me even tighter. We just held each other for a while before we fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya think? :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, and I'd like to know how it's going so far? It's obviously not over yet but it's a start right? So please comment with any suggestions, thoughts, and concerns. It means a lot to me!


End file.
